robertson_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Omen/Cane Lerman (Earth-1)
Omen or Cane Lerman was the younger brother of Toni Lerman or Blitz. He went missing when the Event happened and didn't turn up till two years after it with no recollection of where he'd been. He was found with powers that where usually as he could phase shift and teleport through shadows only though. He also found that he had a tattoo that identified himself as a member of the Shogun and a mysterious sword. He was found by his brother now Blitz and brought him to The Sanctuary, Moth's haven for enhanced. Blitz met with Moth, Grant Thur, Brawler, Skylark, Solar, and Runes to discuss Cane. Moth identified the mark of the Shogun and the sword as the Blood Katana a sword of Japanese descent that was used by the first Samurai against the Dark Ones and Shadow King, it had been lost for years till the leader of Tonka, also Brawler's grandfather, found it and used it to kill his former wife Talzin who was trying to summon the Dark Realm into their Earth. It supposedly was imbued with the power of the dark realm, when Grant tried to retrieve it from Cane it protected itself and blasts him back with a blast of dark energy and while in a shield of dark energy the other saw Cane was now part Dark One, how he had become this was unknown but it appeared he was unaware of it. They kept it a secret but agreed to let Cane join the Keepers, and he trained with them, when Tonka arrived at the Sanctuary with the Shogun demanding both Brawler and the one he called the Omen. Moth questioned who the Omen was and Tonka told him of a prophecy from ancient times that one that could cross in between The Dark Realm and Earth then said he had trained him for one year to be the one to destroy the Dark Realm for good but was betrayed by the Omen who took the Blood Katana. the Omen was revealed to be Cane. Fought back Tonka and stayed with The Keepers but he tried to train his dark one powers and found he could gain brief super strength and pyrokinesis which would turn his hands black and cracked with what lookedlike magma. He even traveled into the Dark Realm with Brawler, Runes, Blitz, and Solar. They discovered L'luna the ruler of the Dark Realm and formerly Talzin who attempted to capture them. They barely escaped but from then on Cane would have a voice in his head that told him to give into his dark powers. He came into conflict with the Jitzu particular Spirit Archer and would come into conflcit with them helping the Shogun in their war occasionally and during this he met Tachi a girl who had become a champion of the Shogun. He eventually did and was changed into a pure Dark One and attempted to provide L'luna a way to Earth but broke her power over him and return to his human form thanks to help from Runes, Brawler, his love and friend Tachi also a former member of the Shogun and he now had full control over his powers now. However he his actions provide a way for Shadowheart and Baron Twilight to come to Earth and start preparing for L'luna's arrival. When the Invasion happened L'luna allied herself with Necrocraft who helped her get the Dark Realm entrance into Earth, the Dark Realm arrived in Locktown and spread over it enveloping it in a dark shroud. Omen led a team with the Shogun and a few others into Locktown and with help from Kelsey Le Fay they fought Baron Twilight and L'luna with Kelsey incinerating Twilight with a blast of her Phoenix Magic along with Tonka and Omen stabbing L'luna with the Blood Katana through the heart killing her for good. After the Invasion Omen led the Keepers for a time with Brawler's absence and after his return they co-leaded it.